It's A Wonderful Christmas..........No, Really!!
by Kiva
Summary: If you were given the chance to relive a moment from your life, knowing that you couldn't change the outcome, would you do it? Merely to see a lost loved one once more?As Kat becomes increasingly excited by another Legacy Christmas, Nick finds himself t


This is a work of fiction. I do not own the characters depicted, nor do I lay any claim on them. This was written so that I didn't go crazy waiting for Christmas to arrive! : )  
  
Really, this was written in early December, but my computer was broken, so I've only just managed to type it up now.  
  
Please note, that although I mention events that took place in season three, I have not seen any of it. So, if I get anything wrong, I'm sorry.  
  
Special thanks to Bella. Even though I started this a while ago, it was the posting of your own Christmas story [ My sides still hurt from laughing ] that made me decide to go ahead and post my own, rather than let it rot away on a disc somewhere. Thank you.:)  
  
This has not been Beta read, and my spell checker is broken. So, I am sorry for any errors.  
  
~"Indicates thought."~  
  
*Indicates emphasis. *  
  
Please let me know whether you like/dislike. Enjoy..............And Merry Christmas!!  
  
  
  
***************************  
  
  
  
It was mid December in San Francisco. The people getting ready for Christmas were attending to their Christmas shopping in droves. Except one person. Although many believed Nick Boyle to be the typical man, and leave his gift buying to the last minute, he was not such a person. He believed in preparing ahead of schedule. Which meant, that he already had his presants. And, because they thought this, he was never badgered into revealing what he had bought.  
  
Which suited Nick fine. Because it was the holiday season, and so close to a new year, it was important to have all of the end of year reports, completed, and filed with the boss. Derek had been called away to visit a different house, to render assitance with a new artifact they had recieved, so Nick was in charge.  
  
He found himself unable to be bothered with the whole 'perfect Christmas' idea that the others were trying to impress upon him, so he decided to leave it in their capable hands.  
  
  
  
His lack of interest was noted by the youngest , and unofficial Legacy member, Katherine Corrigan. She was perplexed as to Nick's reasons for not getting into the spirit of things, and decided to ask the one person she considered an authority of Nick's moods. Alex.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Saturday, 15th December.~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~  
  
"I don't know, Kat," Alex answered truthfully. "He's just isn't into Christmas."  
  
Kat thought this over, Nick was her friend, and she thought he needed cheering up.  
  
"Well, has he *ever* been into it?"  
  
Alex considered Kat's question, trying to decide how to put her answer.  
  
"Well, Julia was really big into Christmas. Nick never really was, but once Julia got her teeth into something, she didn't let go. So, when she saw how much Nick disliked the whole Christmas thing,  
  
she elected herself to make sure he enjoyed at least one. And she usually got her way, though he really resisted at first. But he soon found out, there was no saying no to Julia Walker," Alex smiled fondly at the memory.  
  
"Anyway, you guys weren't here for our first Christmas without Julia, were you? Nick simply didn't celebrate it. The next year was better, because you and your mom were here. But with everything that's happened lately.........the situation with his old friends, his father's ghost..........I don't think he'll celebrate this year."  
  
"That's sad," Kat said.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Rachel watched her daughter, wondering what she was up to now. She could always tell when Kat was up to something, she got this gleam in her eye. Just like Connor. Patrick used to call them 'the terrble twins' because whenever the two were plotting some new scheme, they got an identical light in their eyes, that would make Patrick throw his hands up in the air, then pretend to hide behind a laughing Rachel, cowering from 'the terrible twins' newest plan. Kat had lost that light for a long while after Connor and Patrick died. She was glad to see it back. Now, if she could just discover what Kat was planning...........  
  
  
  
*******************  
  
  
  
Nick was worried. Well, not worried exactly. Maybe........unsettled. He'd been going about his daily routine, perfectly fine in every way. But he'd noticed things. It was Kat. She kept........watching him. And Rachel in turn, kept an eye on Kat. When he had finally questioned the psyciatrist, she had explained her theory about Kat plotting something. And given the conversation that the woman had been having, prior to Kat's thoughtfullness, Nick had guessed that it was Kat's turn to try and convert him to the 'Christmas Spirit.'  
  
But Nick wasn't stupid. He was strong. He was not going to let a little girl drag him into her little plans........no matter how much she batted those baby blues of her's.  
  
Well.........it worked in theory, anyway.  
  
  
  
*******************  
  
Monday, 17th December ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I just don't go all out for Christmas, Kat. "  
  
Nick sat down, signaling that he had no intention of furthering the conversation. Of course, he hadn't counted on just how cunning the younger Corrigan could be.  
  
"But you did last year......when we were here. I saw you helping Alex with the tree."  
  
Nick rolled his eyes. "Yeah, but did you also see the job Alex had, trying to rope me into it?"  
  
Seeing the offended look on Alex's face, Nick decided he had better rephrase that.  
  
"I mean, the job Alex had trying to *persuade* me to join in."  
  
Alex appeared slightly mollified.  
  
~"Phew,"~ Nick thought, mentally wiping his brow, unaware that Kat was about to bring out the big guns.  
  
Kat started by letting her big, blue eyes, become *just* that *little* bit bigger, and then she turned her solemn gaze on the ex SEAL.  
  
"But Nick," came Kat's voice, with just a *hint* of a tremble in it. "Christmas is *really* special to me. We only got to spend one Christmas together so far Nick. I want this one to be even better."  
  
She lowered her eyes, peering out from under her lashes, trying desperately not to look at the smiles she had no doubt her mother and Alex would be trying to hide.  
  
~"Time for the clincher,"~ she thought.  
  
"*Pleeeeeeeease,*" she drew the word out, and there it was! Her bottom lip, ever so slowly, ever so slightly, slid out, forming a small pout.  
  
Looking up, she saw Nick waver, and finally throw his hands up in frustration.  
  
"Okay," he declared. "I'll help decorate, or shop, or whatever form of torture you have planned. But I am  
  
*not* sticking my hand up a turkey, or anything gross like that."  
  
Whatever else he may have continued to say was cut off by a pair of arms being thrown around his neck, almost choking him, and temporarily robbing him of his air supply.  
  
"Thank you, thank you, thank you Nick," came the enthusiastic reply of his young friend.  
  
No longer able to muffle their chuckles, Rachel and Alex let the full extent of their amusement show, both of them reduced to helpless laughter, tears streaming down their flushed faces.  
  
Seeing the look on Nick's face, they tried to stop the giggles, but one glance at the smug set of Kat's young face, set them off again.  
  
"I don't get it Nick," Alex gasped out through her laughter. "You can face down demons, ghosts, ghouls and other minions of the devil come up from hell...........but you're frightened by a *turkey?*"  
  
As Kat finally gave in to the humour of the moment, giggles racking her small frame, Nick stood.  
  
"Hey, I've got no problem *eating* them...........I just don't wanna stick my hand up one," he defended himself.  
  
Rachel managed to stop laughing, although she couldn't banish the smile from her face.  
  
"Well, I assume the cook will take care of that."  
  
"Oh. Yeah," he replied.  
  
Exchanging a knowing look with Alex, Rachel stood, stretching out her body slightly.  
  
"Mmm, c'mon Kat. If you wanna go shopping bright and early tomorrow, you have to get a good night's sleep."  
  
As Kat gave a long suffering sigh, Rachel shooed her on, swatting her gently on the backside as she went by.  
  
"I'm gonna turn in too," Rachel added. "Good night."  
  
As the other two returned the good night, Rachel and Kat left.  
  
Still smiling from the whole 'turkey' experiance, Alex looked at Nick, discovering that even the tough ex SEAL, had found the whole situation amusing.  
  
  
  
*******************  
  
  
  
The next few days passed uneventfully for the San Francisco Legacy house, save for Derek coming back from his trip. Though the quiet, to tell the truth, worried Nick more than a full frontal assault by the Dark Side.  
  
The women carried on with their preperations, buying gifts, roping Nick in to getting a good tree, which  
  
they then proceeded to decorate. All this was fine.......except for the fact, that Nick didn't want to get involved. He felt he had more important things to be busy with, than streaming tinsle and other ornaments, around a piece of dead foliage.  
  
But try telling that to 12 year old girl, who A; happened to love Christmas, and B; emulated her mother in thinking that everyone needed taking care of, and someone to tell their problems to.  
  
  
  
******************  
  
Morning, Thurday, 20th December ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Kat was in a really good mood. Last night in bed, an idea had come to her. She'd been thinking about Nick's reasons for disliking the holiday. Number one..........he missed Julia. Kat had never known the deceased Legacy member, but from the stories Alex had relayed to her, all the while smiling until her face glowed, Kat felt as if she knew her. Julia sounded kind, and friendly, and compassionate. She wished there was some way to make him feel better.  
  
And then, it had come to her. She had decided to ask Derek if he had any pictures of past Legacy Christmas'.  
  
Maybe, they would spark some memory that would make Nick remember that Christmas could be fun. She had closed her eyes then, eager for the night to end, so that she could put forth her request to Derek.  
  
She hadn't seen the figure in the shadows........never saw him as he nodded to himself.  
  
"So it shall be," the figure promised, moving back until he had disapeared.  
  
  
  
**********************  
  
Mid morning, 20th December ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Rachel, Kat and Alex, were in the library. Derek had told Kat where the photograph albums they kept were. Alex had gone through them until she had found the albums that dealt with the last few years. Some pictures lay loose, some defying category, others just there until a space was found.  
  
As they were checking them out, Alex sometimes paused to tell them the stories related to the pictures. When they were about half way through, Nick entered the library, clearly looking for them.  
  
"Hey. What are you doing?"  
  
Kat looked up, that gleam once more in her eyes. "Oh, we're just looking at some photo's........you know."  
  
"Sure," Nick replied, deciding it would be better to tread carefully around Kat for a while.  
  
"Hey, that's a pretty picture," Kat said, pointing out a photograph laying loose, of a young woman with smiling blue eyes, which cast a sharp contrast to her thick, black hair.  
  
"Yeah," Alex agreed sadly. "That's Julia. I'm sure you've seen pictures of her before, Kat. It was taken............the night of the party we had, for the unvieling of the statue of the Madonna and Child, I think. Nick?"  
  
Lost in memories of that night, Nick barely registered that Alex had spoken.  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah. The..........night we first learned of the Sepulchres.........the night before we went to Ireland." ~"The night before Julia died,"~ he finished inwardly.  
  
Feeling the others sympathetic eyes on him, he tried to focus on the happier portion of that night.  
  
"You should have seen her. She was gliding 'round, talking to everyone, being the perfect hostess. She saw to everything, her and Alex. And yet she *still* had time to tease me over this mission we had gone on together."  
  
At the others interested gazes, he continued, a wide smile on his face.  
  
"I was talking --"  
  
"Flirting," Alex put in, sharing a knowing look with Rachel.  
  
"Talking," Nick insisted. "I was *talking* to a woman I had met at the reception, being the dutiful host as Derek's always telling me to be, and I was telling her about this mission."  
  
"What mission?" Kat put in.  
  
"Well, we were supposed to retrieve this statue, only it was by this like, 50 foot drop or something..........anyway, I'm talking, and then Julia's there, listening to every word."  
  
"Yeah, she could do that. You'd be alone one moment, then the next thing you knew, you'd turn, and Julia would be standing there." Alex looked down at her hands. "Usually when you needed her most."  
  
Rachel leaned over, placing a hand on Alex's arm. After giving Rachel a grateful smile, Alex turned to Nick. "Go on, Nick," she prompted.  
  
"Anyway, I could tell she thought something was funny. She'd get this little thing, a kinda...........I don't know, a sorta wrinkle, in between her eyebrows. That's when you knew she was trying her hardest not to laugh. So, Alex comes to get everyone in place for the unvieling, and Julia, she put her arm in mine, and we moved off. As we were walking, she started teasing me." He could still hear her laughing voice in his mind. ~"As I remember it, I saved your ass."~  
  
"I wondered what was going on," Alex grinned. "I could tell she was pleased with herself, she had that look. And taking you down a peg, is defintely something to be pleased with."  
  
Nick shot Alex a mock wounded expression, as Kat reached for the picture. She gently touched her fingers to Julia's smiling face.  
  
"She was so happy that night," Kat said, sounding far off.  
  
As her friends shot each other confused looks, her mother anxiously asked, "What do you mean, sweetie?"  
  
Kat answered, never taking her eyes from the picture in her hand.  
  
"I just.........I feel like she was really happy that night. I ......... I just, I don't know how, I just..........*know.*"  
  
Nick reached over slowly, his own eyes never leaving Kat's young face. He then gently plucked the photograph from Kat's small hands. When she appeared to be more aware, Nick asked, "Are you okay, honey?"  
  
Kat nodded, squeezing her worried mothers hand. "Yeah, Nick. That was just.........weird."  
  
Alex nodded. "I can imagine." Shooting Rachel a worried glance, Alex found herself unsure of whether to proceed.  
  
"Kat.......I've experienced something like you just described. Usually, when a vision hits, you get images........sounds, voices. Sometimes, you recieve feelings. But, the intensity of the images and sounds you're experiencing, cause the emotional insight to fade into the background. Once, I picked something up. Just an ordinary object. And instead of the images and sounds that I associated with a vision......I felt the emotion of someone who had come in to contact with it, and had history with it. Now, it's only happened to me that once. And I'm glad........the feelings I picked up on weren't pleasent, and echoes of them stayed with me all day. I don't know if this is something you'll be able to repeat, or if it was just a one off fluke. So, I'll tell you what Derek told me. It's a sign that you're abilities are growing."  
  
Nick sensed the growing tension within Rachel, and tried to veer away from the subject of Kat's gifts.  
  
"Yeah, she probably was." It was Nick's turn to focus on the picture, as he stared down at it for a few beats longer.  
  
"I know this is gonna sound stupid, but.........I wish I had gotten a picture of *both* of us, together, that night," he said whistfully.  
  
"Why didn't you?" Rachel asked gently.  
  
Nick sighed. "I don't know. As lame as it sounds, I just don't like getting my picture taken. And........I don't know what it was, part of me kinda felt like Julia was pushing the issue........which she wasn't. So, I rebelled from it even more, and refused. I figured, one day, when I was more comfortable, we'd do it. And then.........well, you know."  
  
  
  
"Yeah,"Alex agreed.  
  
Any further conversation was stopped, as the ring of a beeper was heard.  
  
"That's probably me," Rachel offered, pulling the noisy object from her pocket.  
  
She moved to the nearest phone, quickly dialing. She spoke for a few moments, before replacing the reciever, and sitting back down.  
  
"Just a progress report on a patient," she filled in.  
  
Not long after that, Kat and Rachel began to make plans for another outing, no doubt for more gifts, planned for early the next morning.  
  
"Oh well," Nick said. "Those end of year security reports aren't gonna write themselves. Which means, I have to go."  
  
He stood, bidding them good bye.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
The rest of the day passed quietly, with Nick busy on his report, Derek off doing the same, Alex busy with Christmas shopping and Rachel occupied with Kat and the redecoration of the tree. Apparently it *just wasn't right.*  
  
And it was a very tired Legacy team [ and team member's daughter ] that went to bed that evening.  
  
  
  
Which is when Nick's journey started..............  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
It was dark. Blackness all around.  
  
"What the --- where am I?" Nick questioned.  
  
"Hello, son."  
  
Nick whirled around, trying to find the voice, only seeing darkness. But that voice ----  
  
"Dad?"  
  
As soon as the word left Nick's mouth, the figure of his father appeared.  
  
"No way," Nick breathed.  
  
"I'm afraid so."  
  
Nick stood, mesmorised by an apparition of his father. But he didn't look like an ghost. He seemed solid.......real..........there.  
  
"What.....I'm dreaming.....I must be."  
  
"You're not," came the reply. The ghost, or apparition, or hallucination, walked forward. He was exactly as Nick had remembered from their last encounter. When he had laid his fathers' spirit to rest.  
  
"Did something go wrong.......you weren't laid to rest, you weren't at peace?"  
  
The figure that looked like his father, approached Nick, who who had a hard time fighting the urge to flee, but stayed where he was.  
  
"No Nick. This isn't a dream.......not really. It's not an hallucination. It's not some trick by the Dark Side.  
  
It's real."  
  
"What do you mean, it's not really a dream?"  
  
His 'father' sighed. "This is taking place in the realm of your dreams..........but it is real."  
  
"What is taking place?" Nick asked warily.  
  
"This.........I'm here to give you a gift, Nick. All you have to do, is be here."  
  
Nick shook his head. "I have no idea what you're talking about.........not that I even believe you're real."  
  
"I am real, Nick."  
  
Robert Boyle sat down, and Nick blinked in suprise. Where the hell had that chair come from?  
  
"Well.........this isn't really complicated. When you helped me.......you put right a wrong. Not unusual, your work in the Legacy sees to that. But.......it also used to be my job. Because you helped a fellow Legacy member.........someone who had helped put some pretty nasty bastards back where *they* belong............the powers that be...........more specifically, one that owes me..........have decided to grant you a gift. I'm merely here to deliver."  
  
Nick shook his head. "The powers that be.......you mean.......like, God?"  
  
Robert laughed. "Not really. But not far off, either.  
  
All you really need to know, is that we're going on a little trip."  
  
Nick backed up. "No way. No trip. What the hell is going on?"  
  
"Nick," his father explained, with far more patience than he'd ever had with Nick in his life, "this is going to happen.........I've just explained to you, what we are going to do. Now........I need you to think of someone. Someone who grounds you.......who you feel comfortable with."  
  
A strange look came over Robert's face. "Or *did* feel comfortable with."  
  
Nick looked up, suprise on his features.  
  
"You know about ---- " The rest of Nick's sentence was cut off, as he unwittingly thought, of that one person.  
  
  
  
***************  
  
  
  
" ---- Julia," Nick finished. Nick felt an eerie shiver run through him, and he swayed slightly. He surveyed his surroundings.  
  
~"The house.......I'm at the house. It was just a dream. A really, *weird* dream."~  
  
A shift of air from behind, signalled the presence of another, and caused Nick to turn, any words he had been about to say, stuck in his throat, save one.  
  
"Julia," he whispered.  
  
"Yes Nick?" she answered, looking at him quizically.  
  
When she recieved no immediate reply, Julia took a closer look at his face.  
  
"Hey........you look like you've spotted a ghost. Are you alright?"  
  
Her voice held the concerned note that Nick remembered from some of their conversations.  
  
~"She's alive,"~ was all that Nick could think.  
  
"Well, technically, son. But you see........you're seeing the Julia you knew, and experiencing events that have already taken place, for you. For Julia, they are the present. It's her timeline. And it's the same way for everyone else you'll encounter. So, you'd better answer her."  
  
Even though Nick still believed himself to be the subject of some strange dream, where his actions would have no consequence on his waking, his 'fathers' advice, snapped him out of his paralysis.  
  
"Yeah," he cleared his throat. "I'm fine. I just........yeah, of course I'm fine. You just startled me. I was.....daydreaming."  
  
He prayed that excuse would satisfy Julia. It appeared to, at least on the surface. He knew Julia possessed --- or *had* possessed --- a razor sharp mind. And she was not duped easily.  
  
"Okay," she allowed, at least for the time being. "Well, you know if something *is* bothering you..........you can talk to me."  
  
Nick used to be amazed at Julia's compassion. At first he hadn't trusted it. He'd had do gooders use that tone of voice on him before.  
  
~"Tell us what's bothering you Nick. It's good to talk about our problems."~  
  
He hated it when people talked in that fake, concerned way. But after a while, Nick had come to the startling revelation, that Julia's concern for others, was genuine.  
  
"Anyway," she continued. "We should get ready. I'm going to go ask Alex to help with my hair, then we're all set."  
  
"Set?" Nick repeated numbly.  
  
"Yeah, set. You know, the party? The one that's going to start soon. So, you better get a move on. Unless you can't manage to do your own bow tie, and that's why you're stalling."  
  
Nick just continued to stand there, a strange smile on his face.  
  
"Men," Julia sighed in exasperation. She moved forward, tying the piece of material expertly, before standing back to enjoy the view.  
  
"Nice," she commented, a smile curving her lips.  
  
Then she leaned forward, rewarding Nick with a chaste kiss on the cheek, before running up the stairs as fast as she could, dressed the way she was. Nick hadn't realised what she was wearing...........that dress...........  
  
~"The unveiling. I'm at the reception. That means Derek will reveal the exsistance of the Sepulchres tonight. And tomorrow..........."~  
  
"Don't think it Nick," his 'father' warned. "You can't save her. It's not why you're here."  
  
"What?! So, I've been brought here -- which, by the way, I still think I'm halucinating -- to see Julia, the night before she goes to Ireland, where she will *die*........and, I'm not supposed to save her?"  
  
"No," Robert confirmed. "You're here to let the scene play out as it should. You're supposed to *savour the moment.* Not change it. You couldn't, Nick. Even if you tried."  
  
Nick's shoulders slumped. "But I have to --"  
  
"It *won't* work. Believe me. Savour it, Nick," he advised.  
  
"Nick," came a voice from behind the ex SEAL, startling him.  
  
He turned, seeing his Precept coming toward him.  
  
"Have you seen Julia, or Alex?"  
  
Nick nodded. "Yeah. Julia said something about getting Alex, and then doing her hair," he answered automatically.  
  
"Oh," Derek said. "Well, Julia was looking forward to this, she shouldn't be too long."  
  
Nick nodded once more, watching as one of the staff walked over, trying to get Derek's attention. Derek excused himself, following the staff member, leaving Nick with his 'father.'  
  
"I can't.........Ican't ignore it. And, even if I know it will happen, even if I know it won't work.........I *have* to try."  
  
He turned pleading eyes on his 'father,' willing him to understand.  
  
"I knew you wouldn't be able to resist, Nick. I told them as much. And I'm sorry I have to do this."  
  
"Do what?" Nick asked.  
  
"This," Robert answered, raising a hand and laying gently on Nick's face, cupping his cheek.  
  
"They knew you wouldn't be able to stand back. So, they had a contingency plan."  
  
"What?" a confused Nick asked.  
  
"To make you forget. You'll live in the moment, as if you were experiencing it for the first time. As if the last few years had never happened. Without the knowledge of what's to come."  
  
"No!" Nick protested, trying in vain to move his body, which stubbonly remained locked in place.  
  
"I'm so sorry," Robert whispered, watching as his son's eyes grew bright with tears at the unfairness of it all.  
  
Then Nick's expression became blank, his eyes blinking rapidly.  
  
"What the.....? " he started.  
  
"Nick?" came Alex's voice.  
  
He turned, spotting her walking towards him. Shaking off his strange, momentary confusion, he started to approach her.  
  
"Don't you look absolutely ravishing this evening, Miss Moreau?" he asked, a playful smile on his face as he took in the sight of Alex in her long, dark dress.  
  
"Hey, quit stealing my lines," she joked back. "I was just about to say the same about you."  
  
Nick grimaced, placing a finger under the collar of his shirt.  
  
"I'll be happy when this is over. I hate these damn things."  
  
"Oh really?" sounded a voice. Nick and Alex turned to the stairs in unison, knowing that it was Julia who had spoken.  
  
"Wow," Nick breathed.  
  
Julia was standing at the top of the stairs, obviously ready for the evening ahead.  
  
Her thick, black hair, was piled on top of her head, a few whisps collecting around her face, framing it. She was positively glowing.  
  
"Nick," Alex whispered. "You can close your mouth now."  
  
But he wasn't listening. As he went up to Julia, he never saw the sadness on his fathers face.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
As Derek sealed the hidden vault once more, Nick returned to his room. Julia had asked him to come up with her, and so he followed. It was important to Julia that she get some privacy before they finished the conversation she had been about to have when they were called downstairs.  
  
They talked for hours. About Derek's secrets, about possible security breaches, what they would need to take for the trip to Ireland, and even how well the party went. It was only after she had given lots of chances to come forward on his own, that he didn't take, that she finally asked what was wrong.  
  
"Wrong?" Nick repeated. "Nothing is wrong. Why?"  
  
Julia frowned. "Nick, you were acting kind of weird before the party. And you have that look on your face.......the one you get when you're worried, and trying to hide it."  
  
Nick snorted. "Julia. We 've just discovered that we have four boxes downstairs. Oh, and they just happen to be reported to contain four dead angels. Plus, there's a fifth one somewhere out there. I mean.........I know Derek likes his secrets, but, God!"  
  
"Nick," she said gently. "C'mon, I know you. There's something else."  
  
"I don't know. I just..........the instant Alex said that the accident had happened in Ireland, and that the 5th Sepulcre might be there........I got a really bad feeling."  
  
Julia rubbed his arm. "Hey. It's probably nothing. But, we can talk to Derek if you want."  
  
Nick stared deeply into Julia's eyes, slowly beginning to shake his head.  
  
"Nah. It's probably nothing. Maybe I'm just tired."  
  
Julia nodded as well, sensing that now was not the time to force the issue.  
  
"Okay. I'll see you in the morning, then," she said, leaning over and kissing him on the cheek again.  
  
"Good night."  
  
"Night," he replied.  
  
After Julia had gone, Nick stripped down to just a t shirt and his boxers, climbing into bed.  
  
He expected to lie awake for a while, thinking the day over, and trying to figure out what was bothering him. But instead, he fell almost immediately to sleep. He didn't hear the voice speaking from the shadows.  
  
"It is done."  
  
Nor did he see his father walk over to him, briefly touching the back of one hand to Nick's cheek.  
  
"I'm sorry Nick. But this had to be done. You'll understand tomorrow," he promised.  
  
Then he stepped back, seeming to meld with the shadows, until he was no more.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
~ The sound of a jet engine. A road sign. Pulling the car up to the front of an inn. Removing the luggage from inside. Splitting up. Searching desperately. Hearing a child's scream. Jumping from the window.~"You're mine."~  
  
Disbelief. Grief.  
  
~"No!"~  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
All these thoughts and images, rushed through Nick's mind.  
  
He gasped, returning to the waking world, and quickly sitting upright.  
  
What the hell had he been dreaming?  
  
Something about a party.........Julia...........Ireland.  
  
Suppressing an unconcious shudder, Nick slowly climbed from his bed. He stretched, looking at the clock on the bedside table.  
  
~"Time to go for my run,"~ he thought, moving to get ready, and hoping that the physical exertion, would rid him of his feeling of unease.  
  
  
  
*************  
  
  
  
Morning, 21st December ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Nick came down from his post run shower, his hair still slightly damp. He found the three ladies of the house, sitting in much the same place as the previous time they had all gathered in the library.  
  
"Hey," he greeted.  
  
"Hi Nick," Kat waved.  
  
Sitting down, Nick noticed what they were doing.  
  
"You're still checking those pictures out?"  
  
"Yeah," Kat confirmed. A puzzled look crossed over her face.  
  
"Nick.........I thought you said that you hadn't gotten a photograph of you and Julia from the party?"  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
Kat held up a picture.  
  
"'Cause this look suspiciously like the two of you."  
  
Nick took the photograph, confused about what Kat was saying. He stared at it.  
  
It showed Nick and Julia. She was wearing the dress from the night of the reception, he in his tux from that night.  
  
He concentrated hard, unable to see anything but vague, swirling images.  
  
Then suddenly, like a bolt of lightning, the memories had form. He could see it all, as if experiancing it for a second time.  
  
  
  
####  
  
  
  
Flashback 1995 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
"Nick, if you're quite finished trying to impress all of the ladies you lay your eyes on tonight, could you please do something for me?"  
  
Nick grinned. "Anything for you Julia, you know that."  
  
"Oh, smooth," Julia laughed. "Well, then you won't mind getting your picture taken with me, will you?"  
  
Though the voice she used was light, Julia knew it was going to be next to impossible to get Nick to agree. Or that was the case, normally.  
  
"Sure," he agreed cheerfully.  
  
Julia stared. "Did I just hear you right? Mr Camera Shy himself, just agreed to have his picture taken?"  
  
Alex appeared, having heard the last part.  
  
"Hey, he said yes. What are you waiting for girl, quick, before he changes that weird, warped mind of his."  
  
Julia laughed again, passing the camera to Alex, and standing next to Nick.  
  
"Say cheese," Alex teased, pushing the button and taking the picture.  
  
"Ugh, what did you use for a flash, a lightning bolt?" Nick grumbled to himself.  
  
"Close," Julia shot back. "Hey," she went on. "Where's Derek?"  
  
Alex looked around the foyer.  
  
"I don't know........I think he went to play on the piano........you know he does that sometimes."  
  
Nick nodded. "Hey, did anyone see how weird he went during the unvieling?"  
  
Julia frowned. "Yeah..........I've seen that look before. When he has a powerful vision. Do you think that's what it was, Alex?"  
  
Alex inclined her head. "Well, one possible explanation, is the statue. I mean, it's old...............and due to it's subject matter, sure to have been the focus of some pretty intense emotion at one time or another. It's likely that Derek picked up on the residual psycic energy."  
  
Julia looked at her watch.  
  
"Well, it's getting late," she said. "I'm going to go get changed. Beautiful as this dress is, I want something a little more comfortable."  
  
"Amen to that," Alex smiled.  
  
"You two go ahead and do that. I'll go check everything's locked up."  
  
"Oh Nick, do you think when you're done, you could come upstairs? There's something I wanted to talk to you about."  
  
"Sure," Nick answered, slightly confused by Julia's request.  
  
Alex and Julia went upstairs, Nick following when he was done. He had been just about to go and talk to Julia, when they were summoned by Alex, because Derek had something he urgently needed to discuss. And that had been the beginning of one of the San Francisco houses' worst cases. They had managed to conduct their conversation after Derek's revelation, but it did not change the outcome of this particular investigation.  
  
  
  
####  
  
  
  
Nick came back to the present. "Yeah, I........I got a picture that night. Alex took it just before Derek revealed the Sepulchres."  
  
Alex smiled. "Yes. I remember Julia being so suprised that you acually gave in."  
  
They shared a smile. Nick turned to Kat. "What made you say that Kat?" his mind forgetting the actual turn of events before his father's intervention.  
  
Kat looked at the photo. "When we were checking out the photographs.......I thought you said............never mind."  
  
Nick still looked slightly confused, but felt it best to leave it.  
  
"Oh," Kat suddenly burst out. "Mom, we're supposed to leave for Christmas shopping."  
  
Rachel raised a hand to stop Kat. "Soon, Kat. I'm waiting for a call concerning a patient of mine. It should have come by now, but it shouldn't be much longer."  
  
"But mom," Kat tried.  
  
"No, Kat."  
  
Nick spoke, his eyes not leaving the picture in his hands.  
  
"I'll take you if you want, Kat," he offered.  
  
"Really?" Kat and Rachel asked in unison.  
  
"Yeah," Nick said.  
  
"But.......I thought that you didn't do that sort of thing," Kat said.  
  
Nick finally raised his eyes from the photo, a strange smile on his face. "It's Christmas." At their continued looks of disbelief, he insisted, " No, really!"  
  
"Alright!" Kat celebrated.  
  
They stood, moving to the door, as Rachel and Alex exchanged puzzled looks.  
  
"Oh well, " Alex said, the corners of her mouth twitching. "Maybe he was visited by the ghost's of Christmas or something."  
  
The figure standing in the corner, no longer in shadow smiled. "Something like that," he murmered to himself.  
  
  
  
*************************  
  
  
  
Tuesday, 25th December ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
"Die, sucker!"  
  
"No! I'm going to get you............aargh!! No fair!"  
  
"Ha, I told you......I never miss."  
  
These were the first words that Rachel and Alex heard on Christmas morning. To say they were confused, would have been an understatement.  
  
They came downstairs into the foyer, to find a soaking wet Kat.  
  
"Kat -- What the hell is going on?"Rachel demanded.  
  
The question was answered, when Nick came into view.  
  
"Hey Kat, where did yo -- oops, busted."  
  
"Busted indeed, Nick," Derek commented, coming out from the living room with a small smile on his face.  
  
"Nick......what the hell have you got there......super soaker? You two are running around the house at ---  
  
8 am --- and squirting water at each other?"  
  
The two deliquints stood together, both trying to look contrite.  
  
But both looked up in shock at Rachel's next words.  
  
"Why didn't you wait for me?"  
  
Rachel laughed at everyone's suprised expressions.  
  
Nick recovered first.  
  
"I have an extra gun if you wanna join us too, Alex," he offered.  
  
Alex looked undecided. "Oh well. It *is* Christmas.......Derek?"  
  
The Precept held up a hand. "I don't think so. I'll just go and sort the presants under the tree, out."  
  
"'Kay," Kat said, furtively raising the gun behind her back, and positioning it for maximum coverage. And fired.  
  
Various shouts and screams echoed around the foyer, as Kat managed to wet ever adult there.  
  
"Oh, you're mine little girl," Alex promised.  
  
"Uh huh," Rachel said. "I gave birth to her, I get first dibs on drenching her."  
  
Nick just laughed. "My advice, Kat........run!"  
  
And with a giggle, Kat turned and did just that, Rachel and Alex on her tail.  
  
Derek laughed at that, watching as Kat managed to get to the front door, quickly exiting, still pursued by the women.  
  
Nick looked at Derek, holding up his water gun, and offering it to him.  
  
"Derek?"  
  
The Precept gave a mischevious smile. "Don't mind if I do, Nick. Thank you."  
  
And he left, following the others into the front garden, leaving a smiling Nick, contemplating the merits of Christmas.  
  
So lost in his thoughts was Nick, that he didn't hear the others, who had doubled back through the kitchen, and now each sported a water gun.  
  
"Arrgh!" It was Nick's turn to shout, as the others fired on him, soaking him from head to foot.  
  
He turned, looking furiously at the laughing lot.  
  
"You are all, going to regret that," he promised.  
  
And with that, Nick declared war. Over the course of the mornng, the others recognised that Nick had the better team, all of the ladies soon defecting to his side, before Derek begged for a cease fire. He payed for it, by having to clean up all of the discarded wrapping paper, after all of the gifts had been opened. And this Christmas, went down in Kat's book, as even better than the last. One thought entered her mind as she retired to bed that evening, wishing a smiling Nick good night.  
  
~"Roll on next year"~  
  
  
  
******************The End. 


End file.
